Title Pending
by Agent L
Summary: AUish-Three girls team up with the brothers and Castiel, but soon find themselves as a bigger team. This is the story about Caitlyn, Daphne, and Rebekah, and how their lives as hunters are, as well as how hunting can bring people together. Lame summary. Cas/OC with Dean/OC and Sam/OC. Mainly Cas/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is a new AU I am making to test how well or bad I can right in a POV format. Anyways, this is Cas/OC with Dean/OC and Sam/OC. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Dean-28**_

_**Cas-26**_

_**Sam-24**_

::::::::::

Chapter One

::::::::::

I awoke to a headache, and to black spots in my eyesight, as well as sweat drowning my body and head. I sighed. These nightmares always had a way of getting to me. It was unbearable at first, but then I got used to it. I checked the clock. Nine am. Why didn't my friend and sister wake me up. I sighed. Fine. I guess since they want to take advantage of me forgetting the alarm, I'll pay them back. I smirked.

I stood. I walked over to my 'prank bag'. I kept this in case we were on break in a motel, or if we were hanging out at our Uncle Bobby Singer's house. Anyways, I looked through the bag, and found my air horn and camera. I quickly set up the camera, and starting the recording. I smirked. I quickly walked in between my sister's bed and my best friend's bed. I looked and smiled at the camera, giving it a thumbs up, and counting down from five with my hand, and at zero, I blew the air horn, and laughed as the other two girls jumped up, screaming.

"Cait! Not cool!" my sister said.

"Calm down Beck." I said.

"Caitlyn, you and I both know that Rebekah here has no tolerance for your pranks." My best friend said.

"Yea, I know Daph." I said.

I guess I should tell you about my sister, friend, and I.

My name is Caitlyn. I'm twenty-five. My height? Five foot three inches. I'm a dirty blonde, and I'm tan.

My sister is Rebekah. She's twenty-seven. Her height is five foot four inches. She has black hair with blue bangs to the side. She's tan as well.

My best friend is Daphne. She's twenty-three. She's five foot six inches. She's a brunette. She's kinda tan.

We had just finished a vampire case yesterday. Anyways, by ten o'clock am, all three of us were packing up my 1967 Chevrolet Camaro. I smiled at my baby. She was black with a yellow stripe down the middle of the trunk, hood, and roof.

"Adoring her again?"

I looked to Daph. She knew exactly what it was about my baby I loved.

"Well, who's ready for a late breakfast?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm not." Bekah said, getting into the passenger seat. I sighed as I got into the driver's seat and Daph got into the back seat.

"There will be pie, by the way." I said, starting up the car. When I said that, I saw her face brighten up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bekah asked. "Hurry up! I'm starving!" I smirked.

The pie always got her.

I drove us to the local diner. Bekah and I hopped out immediately, wanting pie. Daphne grabbed her laptop before getting out of the car. We smiled as she raced inside. We jogged up to the door. As we entered, we saw Bekah sitting down, ushering us to hurry up. I smiled along with Daph. I allowed her to go on the inside of the booth, and after her, I sat down.

"Okay, Daph." I started, "Why don't you start looking for a case?"

"Got it." She said, smiling, before opening her laptop, turning it on, and starting her search. I looked to Bekah.

"So, how's the demon chain?" I asked.

"What?" Bekah asked. Then her face went from confused to depressed. "They've been killing hunters left to right, Cait." Bekah sighed, "Why are we just sitting here?"

"Because, we can't exactly DO anything." I said. I sighed, "At least you don't hear angels." I said.

"Speaking of which, how's the angel radar?" Daph asked.

"A lot of 'Oh no! Cas is still helping the Winchesters. We have to stop him!' I'm getting tired of it." I sighed, "And how's the visions and telekinesis, Daph?" I asked.

"A ton less nightmares." Daph said, not looking up.

Okay, I'll admit it: I'm an angel, Daph's a psychic, and Bekah is a demon.

Shortly after we got our food, Daphne found a case.

"Okay, so people have been seeing their neighbors killing their wives. But one witness-" Daph said, and faced the laptop towards us. "-said that when the husband was leaving, he was also arriving."

"Shape shifter then." Bekah said, eating the last piece of her pie.

"Pretty sure." Daph said. "Well, then let's go." I said. I left a tip, and Bekah paid for the food. As we were leaving, I called up Bobby.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Bobby. It's Caitlyn." I said.

"Oh, Cait, what's up?" Bobby asked.

"The girls and I were about to go on a hunt, and we just realized we ran outta silver bullets." I said.

"Shape shifter?"

"Yea. You got any spare bullets?" I asked.

"Yea. Just stop by anytime." He said.

"Thanks. Be there in a couple hours." I said.

"Okay. See ya then."

"Bye."

Within a couple of hours, we arrived at Bobby's car yard. As the girls and I walked up, I felt a strange vibe coming from the direction of Bobby's study. Bekah's obnoxious knocking was what brought me out of my daze. Not a few moments later, a guy (about 26 years from the looks of it) opened the door. He was dressed in a suit, and had a trench coat. His hair was black, and really messy.

"Who are you, might I ask?" the man said.

"Um." I said. "My name is Caitlyn, and this is my sister Bekah, and my friend Daphne. We're here to see Bobby."

"Send them in!" I heard Bobby yell from a different room. I smiled as the man stepped aside, and we walked in. He pointed towards the study. I nodded in thanks, and went into the room, seeig the man already there, as well as Bobby, and two other men.

"Weren't you-?" I asked, before I finally recognized who he was.

"Castiel?" I asked. It just HAD to be Cas. I hadn't seen him since I rebelled.

"Caitlyn." He said.

"Cas! It's so good to see you!" I said, holding out my hand. He grabbed it, and we shook hands.

"Hey." One of the other men said.

"Hi." I said.

"Cait, these are my god nephew's, Sam and Dean Winchester." Bobby said. "And you already knew Cas I guess."

"Grew up with him before I rebelled, which was before he did." I said.

"Boys, these are my god nieces." Bobby said. "Caitlyn and Bekah Taylor as well as Daphne Brown." Bobby said. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Oh! Here are your silver bullets." Bobby said, tossing me a box. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, shape shifter, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yea." I said. "The first person we were going to interview was someone who saw the shape shifter exit as the real husband entered."

"Well, mind if we tag along?" Sam asked. "Bobby has had us on lockdown, trying to help him find something about a creature another hunter's hunting."

"Of course not." I said, and turned to my girls. "Right?" They shook their heads, motioning as if to say they didn't mind.

"Well then, c'mon." I said. I lead them all outside, to my Camaro.

"I hope y'all have a car." I said as I saw Dean going to the driver's seat of a Chevy Impala.

"Nice car." I said in awe. "But not as good as my baby." I said, patting her hood.

Dean smirked, "Wanna bet?"

"Oh no. Here we go." Sam and Daph said in unison.

"Okay." I said. "What do you wanna bet?" I asked.

"How about if I win, you have to clean my car for a month." Dean said.

"Okay. And if I win-" I said.

"Which WON'T happen."

"-you have to give me a hundred bucks, and my a new outfit." I said.

"And if it's a tie, you have to clean the Impala and you have to buy her outfit." Daph said.

"Fair enough." Dean said.

"Then you've got a bet." I said.

_**::::::::::**_

So, it was a tie.

Damn.

Oh well.

I still get a new outfit!

Everyone was at the local diner in Denver. This was where the case was. Everyone was watching Dean and Beck as they had a pie-eating contest. I smiled as Beck yelled in triumph and everyone stared. She looked around.

"What? A girl can cheer about winning an eating contest can't she?" Bekah asked. "Jeez."

Everyone laughed.

"Beck, you are funny!" Sam said, still chuckling.

"She's my sister. What do you expect?" I asked.

"You two do not seem similar." Cas said. I smirked.

"Cas," I started. "Do you NOT remember my title in heaven?" I asked.

"The Queen Trickster." Cas said. I smiled.

"Correctamundo." I said. "I used to prank everyone and they'd get annoyed."

"And she still does that." Bekah mumbled.

"I heard that." I said.

"You sure?" Bekah asked.

"Beck, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't compliment me in front of others." I said. She raised her hands.

"Fine. You caught me. I'm busted I surrender." She said. We all laughed.

"Guys, shouldn't we go interview people?" Daphne asked, finally speaking.

"Relax." Dean said.

"No, she's right." I said. I looked at Bekah. She nodded as she stood. I slid and stood, Daphne following suit. Dean sighed, before the trio of boys decided to follow us.

Once we were outside, I decided to take lead.

"Okay, Bekah and Dean, you interview the neighbors of Elizabeth Black." I said, they nodded. I looked to Sam and Daph. "You two, interview the top witness." I told them, and they nodded. "Cas and I will go look at the bodies and evidence." I said, before we all went to change.

_**:::::::::::**_

The bodies were like normal, murdered bodies. The evidence, however, was a whole other story.

"So, you found a piece of an ear in the corner of the room." I asked.

"Yes. Very odd, seeing as the victim had all her body parts on herself." The doctor said.

"Thanks." I said, and Cas and I left.

"So, this shape shifter." Cas said.

"Has to be the Alpha." I said.

"But why the Alpha?" Cas asked. "I thought Crowley took it awhile back."

"He did, but they all escaped somehow." I said.

"Well, how?"

"Cas, I don't know. I mean, I wasn't the one in cahoots with him!" I said. He looked taken aback. "Cas I didn't mean it like that." I said, and stepped in front of him, and started fixing his tie.

"I know." He said. "I have a question."

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you rebel?" He asked.

"For the same reason as you." I said. "To help hunters."

"You realize I was saddened, right?" Cas asked. I sighed.

"Cas, I was sad too you know." I said. "The fact that I lost my best friend at the time was really bad."

"Oh." Was all he could say.

Yea. 'Oh.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay. Here's the next chapter. I really hope you enjoyed chapter one. But, again, CHAPPIE NUMBER DOS!**_

::::::::::

**Chapter Two**

::::::::::

When we all met back up at a diner (still in our FBI suits), we went over everything.

"Okay so Bekah and Dean-" I said. "-what did you find out?"

"Well, Elizabeth's neighbors said that the husband was really nice." Bekah said.

"And apparently he gave to charity, dogsat, babysat, helped homeless people, and more." Dean added.

"Okay, now Daph and Sam." I said.

"Well, the eyewitness, whose name is Claire by the way, said that when he was exiting out the back way-" Sam said.

"That he started peeling off his skin. And at the same time the actual husband was leaving." Daph said.

"And you guys?" Dean asked.

"Well, the bodies looked normal." I said, and looked to Cas to continue.

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Since Cas can't take a hint, I'll continue. The evidence however, it was weird." I said.

"There were shedding's, and many." Cas said.

"So?" Sam asked.

"It's the Alpha." I said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Everything escaped when the Leviathans took over." Sam said, shrugging. I nodded.

"Crowley even attempted to get the girls and I to help." I said.

"Well, then why don't we get Crowley's help?" Dean asked.

"Bekah? Think you can get your dad to help?" I asked, looking at her. She nodded.

"Good. C'mon guys. We got a demon summoning to do."

_**::::::::::**_

When we got back, Bekah set everything up. Of course, I contributed the blood, wrapping a cloth around it, as I spoke in Latin to summon the king of Hell. When I completed the ritual, and opened my eyes, we waited.

A few moments later, he appeared.

"Ah, girls, how wonderful to see you." Crowley said.

"You too." I said.

"And why are you with these three douchebags?" Crowley inquired, giving the guys a disgusted face.

"Cause, we can't handle the Alpha Shape shifter ourselves!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

This instantly made the demon go wide eyed and made him attentive. "You found him?"

"Yea." I said. "And we need your help catching it."

"Well, whatever you need me to do I'll do." The snake like demon said. I suspected his speech to be mysterious as well as suspicious.

"What's the one thing that can kill it?" I asked.

"Why, the Colt of course. Which these three young men happen to have." Crowley said. I twisted and observed the boys.

"You have the Colt?" I asked.

"Yea, but no bullets." Sam said. I sighed.

"Crowley-" I said, and faced Crowley yet again. "Do you happen to have another bullet?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He said. I scowled at him.

"You do, and you know it." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Obviously."

"Well, if you release me, you can have it. However-" he said. "-you owe me the first soul of a human, other than the boys and your girls of course, that you see."

"Very well." I said.

"Jessica!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, we have to get rid of the Alpha before he kills even more people." I said. I didn't want to do that, but I had to. Take one for the team, I guess.

"You are turning into one evil son of a bitch." Crowley said, smirking.

"I'm only doing this to save many other lives." I said, looking away. "I really don't want to do this. You don't know how painful it's going to be, to take a soul for someone from someone." I said.

"Oh suck it up!" Crowley said. I looked at him, before blowing my top.

"You may say suck it up Crowley! But I know how sad you were when you were younger." I said. "You'd cry every night into your pillow-"

"Okay, shut it! If you want the bullet, then let me go, and give me the first soul you see." Crowley said. I nodded, and walked over, breaking the devil trap. He handed me the bullet. I took it, and he vanished.

"Cait, how could you do that?" Bekah asked angrily. I quickly turned and looked at her.

"Beck, it's the only way to kill this thing! Would you rather a bunch of people die, or take away one soul and let a lot of people live?" I yelled.

"Fine. But you better make it up to us." Bekah, said, before stomping off.

And things just got fun.

**Sorry it was short. Will make it up to ya'll tomorrow.**


End file.
